Neo-Naughtzee
The Neo-Naughtzee, sometimes called Anti-High Penguin Group or AHPG, is a group of penguins and puffles who dislike High Penguins and wish to rid the world of them forever. They are considered the successors to the Naughtzee. Background One day Fudd got annoyed with the high penguins who got all the privileges and were annoyingly proud. Fudd was tired of this and decided to rid the world of them forever. He got together a few penguins and puffles and began protesting. They enjoyed great successes and Waffleland has already banned high penguins from it's country and trained it's tame Teddy Bears to attack them on sight. Soon they realized that penguins were starting to hate High Penguins, and lots were protesting against their group. Many members quit, but then the group clarified their motives in their famous speech, "We are not evil but pranksters - pranksters targetting n00b faces!" So all the members quit, except Whoot, Austin, Rex, and some other Khanz. Go figure. Involvement The AHPG protests against the noobishness of the high penguins and try to convince penguins and puffles to ban them from Antarctica. They have convinced Waffleland to ban them so far. Who is in and why they joined * Whoot Smackler Whoot (I'm the real thing, and it's good ta see youngsters followin' in mah footsteps!) (Honorary President/Honorary fU|-|r3Rzz) * Austin8310 (Swiss'll never know.) * Rex (Curse those HPs.) Add yourself if you want to join. Members who Quit * Fudd (I startyed dis group just t prank penguins, not ta torture dem!) *12yz12ab (Almost everybody who was not in this group hated me....) *Johnathan Wolfhunter (I may had suffered but it's your problem you guys seriously hate HPs - too extreme). * Lian Lapooh (Hey, I thought that this group was only against BAD high penguins like Darktan, not nice ones!) * James of the Jungle (High penguin say sorry for calling me fat primitive idiot.) * Julia of the Jungle (Same as my husband!) (Spokeswoman/Oberstgruppenführer) * XTUX345: (My master said that I must quit and make everyone else quit except Whoot, so I did) Enemies * Flywish: (Everyone who is against the High Penguins should be ashamed) * Corai: SWISS NINJA (depsite trying to kill me) is a high penguin.... 'kinda.... oh yeah theres the others too. * Director Zenny- They scare him. * Akbaboy: "High penguins are laughing at your two words right now. The words? Epic fail.". * Fashion Police; As of 2010, prejudice is not popular, and High Penguins are considered pretty cool. * Sancho Monte Captio: (The actions of the Neo-Naughtzee are very discriminative against the High Penguins) *Fire-I happen to be 25% High Penguin! *Lava-What Fire said! *Raven-"You guys hate High Penguins? You just found a beating coming to-"at that moment he was picked up by a giant robot and thrown into a mud puddle. *Slendar - A high-penguin hating group, seriously? That's just plain silly. *Dan Beronews-I'm over half high penguin. *Hochstadt Gang - Many of them are High Penguins, and hate Austin8310 for being with SN. *LuXerra - Predijuce=FAILURE. *Mcdonalds394 - I am not a high penguin, but I am an enemy of them. Add yourself if you were against this group and not a High Penguin Parties The organization has funded numerous political parties, including: * Antarctica National Front * Steel Guard Trivia * High Penguins hate this group. * Slendar doesn't and never has taken the group seriously. *Around 0.0001% of the population supports the group. **Waffleland has the highest rate of support. Around 99% admitted that they believe in Neo-Naughtzee ideas (even they have no idea what that means). * Whoot Smackler Whoot is extremely proud of these heathens. See also * Fudd * Lian Lapooh * Khanzem * Naughtzee * Whoot Smackler Whoot Category:Characters Category:Groups Category:Puffles Category:Nuisances Category:Evil Armies Category:villains Category:High Penguin Haters Category:Neo-Naughtzee